Episode 4436 (12th July 1998)
Plot Rita worries about what's happening to her, realising that she's got more than flu. The Websters return from Florida. The Rovers' staff anticipate a huge crowd for the World Cup final and decorate the pub. Kevin has a dilemma as he wants to watch the football but Sally expects to go out as it's her birthday. Jack plans to watch the football rather than serve behind the bar and is furious when Vera says if he does so will she. Sally is concerned over Rita's illness and looks after her. Rita is terrified that she's got a brain tumour like Ted. Alec thinks that Audrey is a liability and feels he's wasting his money backing her. Audrey decides to pull out of the election but changes her mind when Alf tells her that she's right; she'd make a terrible Councillor. Michael Wall tells Jim not to shut Liz out completely as it's obvious he's in love with her. Kevin is relieved when Sally cancels their evening out. Secretly she's had enough of his company. Rita falls unconscious in her flat. Fred and Alec warn Spider that by standing against Audrey he's allowing Labour to storm ahead. He refuses to stand down in favour of Audrey and is furious when they offer him £150 as a bribe. Greg tells Sally that he's glad she's back. Michael advises Liz to make herself available to Jim, even if it means forcing her company upon him. She accuses Jim of shutting her out because he's fighting his feelings for her. He tells her that he has no feelings for her. Sally has a boring birthday as Kevin ignores her in favour of the football. Vera enjoys watching the football and leaves Jack to man the bar. Alec and Sally worry when they can't raise Rita. Greg helps them kick her door in and they find Rita unconscious and freezing on the floor. Sally calls for an ambulance whilst Greg gives the kiss of life. Alec goes to the hospital with Rita as she is rushed off in an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Lorraine Brownlow - Holly Newman *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast *Michael Wall - Dominic Rickhards Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *10a Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen, Rita's bedroom and hallway/stairs *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Hair by Fiona Middleton Notes *This extended forty-five minute episode was shown at 6.55pm before transmission of the 1998 World Cup Final from Paris. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A silent killer strikes on the Street. The Rovers' regulars gather to watch the World Cup final. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,280,000 viewers (7th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:Extended episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns